Midnight Lies
by Let's Watch It Burn
Summary: Sapphire didn't think that things could get much worse in her family; first, her dad was talking about arranged marriage, and because she refused to do it, she has given her father no choice but to fight.


Mid-Night Lies

By: Burn

Dis-claimer- **I do not own some of the characters, or ideas in this book.**

I would very much like it if some constructive critism was given on this book. :) Tell me what you think, tell me how to improve it. Thank you!

All was calm, but the clouds that were rising in the distance were of great concern to the small caravan that took refuge in the shelter of trees. It seemed hopeless; futile even to the sorry looking beings that looked to one another. Each was baring fresh wounds, yet none were fatal enough to be of main concern. They were all huddled together in a tight circle; allowing nothing in it's walls of protection, and nothing out. To a common traveler that was just passing by it would look as if the group of misplaced men were seeking warmth. Yet, this was not so. They were actually trying to protect some one, hiding them. Making sure that no harm would come to he or she.

They were to wait here and were not to move for any reason. Direct orders from their commanding officer. Now then, if you took a closer look you would see that each man was clad in armor. The armor it's self was stained blood red, with silver trimming, and complete with a helmet. It does seem some what foolish that a group of soldiers would be in the middle of the woods, shaking like a great oak tree in the midst of a up-coming storm. What seemed even more disconcerting was just in the distance a red glow was cast over the lands. Gloomy shadows flickering across the landscape. Flames licking toward the sky with ravenous means; as if it meant to consume the vast starry canvas with its rage. They have a story to tell, so it must be told. We will venture away from the group, and take a look at the raging flames.

It was on a day that was like any other day. People were standing in the courtyards, bartering, and selling various items that were of great importance to them. Just in the plaza to the north you would see a crowd gathering through the entrance way of whence the prisoners were executed. Today, it was something that seemed to be a threat to the crown. They made public examples of these men in the hopes that it would make others think first. Yes, everything seemed to be going just fine. That is, until a rider on horse back burst through the city gates, crying for people to move from his way or be ran over. People jumped out of the way, pressing themselves against the walls; and into doorways. This was indeed a messenger for the king. The clamor of hooves slowly faded away, only to be heard by those who were in the kings courts.

The king looked up from where he was standing, and talking with his son; the captain of the guard. Alexander. Standing next to him was Akaya, perhaps more commonly known as the lieutenant. The messenger stumbled clumsily up to meet the group. He was gasping for breath, and trying to get out what he had to say. The king glanced around at his son, to Akaya, and then back to the messanger. "They…they threaten to…attack us, sir." Such a small sentence, but it was enough to alarm the king and his son. "They say that…they have some one on the inside… watching us. Waiting for us to make a wrong move… make a wrong statement. The only thing that would keep them from attack was possession of your most valuable jewel… Sapphire." He stopped talking when the king held his hand up.

"Absolutely not. I will not-" The messenger cut in, and said "If you do not, you will be gambling with the life of every person that lives here in Quartz. If you give your daughter over now, she will live. If you do not, she will die with every one else. I'm sure your son is capable of protecting the city, but he will not be able to prevail against all attacks. He will make a mistake, and when he does it will be potentially deadly. Don't say I didn't warn you." His voice was so grave…so serious. The kings complexion seemed to become greyer, and he just nodded, before turning on his heel and leaving. He would talk with Sapphire about it, but how?

He had been asking himself this same question all day, pacing back and forth in the crown room of the palace. Sapphire watched her father pace back and forth, running his hands through his hair, and cursing as the black locks let go of their roots. He normally wasn't like this. He was easy-going, yet attentive in everything he did. He was distracted, distraught even. She had finally grown tired of watching his relentless pacing, and with prudence she made her way toward her father.

Flaming red tendrils of hair flew behind her like a cape. Tiny wisps of curls brushed against the nape of her neck, and just behind her ears. Emerald green eyes were vibrant with life, fierce and fearless, yet kind. Softened with the innocence of a child that has not yet come to know the sorrows of the world. She was wearing a dress, and under that were layers and layers of clothing. And a corset. She hated the thing with a passion, but it was necessary to wear one in these days. She hated the rows and rows of tiny buttons that traveled along her spine in the back. She always had to be helped into it, and then it had to he pulled tight in the front with a few strings. Then, buttoned at the top with a hook, and a loop. It was a pain in the a- in the butt.

In a still small voice she asked "Father, do tell me what is wrong. And don't treat me like a little girl. Alexander get's to know everything that's going on in Quartz. I do have a right to know." She jutted her chin forward slightly to show that she wasn't going to back down easily. He stared at her with that look that would make most people back down, but she wasn't moved. In fact, she reminded him all too much of her mother. God bless her soul. So, he did as she asked. He looked her right in the eye, and said "I am not concerned for the kingdom as much as I am concerned for you." He stopped, and watched the surprise look slowly cross her features. She asked for it, did she not? He didn't hesitate now that he had her undivided attention.

"Another kingdom had threatened to attack us. As you already know the kingdom can't afford another war. Not after the war that claimed half the kingdom, and…" He trailed off after that, staring pass Sapphire. She sighed softly, gripping her dress. She knew what he was talking about. Not after the war that had ultimately made them stronger, but with heartbreak. It was called The War Of Tears. So much blood was shed…that was only five years earlier. It claimed the lives of over half the kingdom, the royal guard, and Sapphire's mother. That had been a horrible day. Sapphire could hear screaming, and she could remember running around the corner, and saw her mother against the wall, and an assassin holding a dagger in the air. He towered over her, smirking. Black cape, hood, tall, and no doubt evil. Cold. The next moments went in slow motion. She saw the flash of the knife, the blood curling screams…

"Sapphire!" Her fathers sudden outburst jolted her, and she looked back to him. "I'm sorry father…you just brought up something that triggered a lot of memories…Go on, please." He eyed her funny as if he were thinking it were best not to continue. Then he amended that since he had already began to tell her he should finish. "I don't want to repeat myself, Sapphire. Listen up. As I was saying before, we can not afford another war. They are willing to hold off on an attack…but they want something first." Sapphire nodded her head, and said "Then give it to them. What ever the bloody bastards want, give it to them." She stared at him as he just stared at her, wondering what she had said wrong. It wasn't what she had said wrong; it was what they wanted.

"Sapphire…they want you. They want you to wed a prince of their choosing." Sapphire stepped back from her father with jerky movements, and so abrupt you would have thought he struck her across the face. She saw the greed in her father's eyes. My god, he was actually considering it. "Absolutely not! I will not wed one of those.. those… mongrels! One of those barbarians! Murderers! I will not! They killed mom!" Her voice was no louder than a whisper. One that just dared him to try and get her to go through with it. Her father shook his head, and said "I know, I know Sapphire. But we have no other choice. It's either you, or war. If I send you away, I can keep you and the Kingdom safe. You are a princess, Sapphire. The only jewel in the crown. My only daughter. You should feel honored. You'd be doing your country a great service. A hero. Isn't that what you wanted?" Her father was trying to twist her arm. To get her to agree to something she really didn't want to do.

Sure, she wanted to be a hero. But not like that. She wanted to be the kind of hero that follows her own list of deeds. She wanted to become a hero a totally different way. To steal her fathers armor, and stole away. Cut her hair. Go, and train with the men. Make sure that she wouldn't be found out. To save her country, and be hailed for it even though she broke the rules. Women weren't allowed to fight. Now, you may be asking why Akaya got to fight. Well, that's a question with a simple question. She had what it would take to fight like a man. To be able to stand her ground, and tell them how something was going to be.

She looked her father square in the eyes, and said "If war is the outcome…then so be it…" Rage seemed to build up inside him, and she thought he would actually move to hit her. He didn't, but he did speak. "Get out of my sight! I don't care where you go…I just don't wanna see you again. Go!" His eyes were dark, very dark. Her life suddenly seemed to be hanging on a very thin line right now with him. She opened her mouth to say more, but just the mere look he gave her told her he didn't care if she was his daughter. It told her that she was no longer the favorite; the most loved. She bowed her head slightly, and turned on her heels. She moved in a hurry, and the only thing that told you where she went was the hem of her dress, and the fading sound of her footsteps fading. A sigh escaped his lips, and he dropped his head into his hands. "Oh, god, what am I going to do now?" He whispered to himself.

The banners were raised. The one's that signaled preparation for war. They were colored with a black background. There was a viper striking away from the banner, and toward any one who looked on. Surrounding it were black roses, and one signal white rose to the right. This was just added a few years ago with the late queen had been brutally slaughtered. It was a salute to her; a memory that would always live on with the kingdom she so desperately loved. For some that was a good thing. For others, like Sapphire, it was a reminder of that fateful night when everything went wrong. The whole land seemed to sulk in the news: They would be going back to war. That meant that many of the factories that had been shut down would be opening by tomorrow morning. Many young children will be taken away from their families, and forced to work. Many would be hired to crawl into the tight spaces of machines, and fix the problems that may, and in all cases, happen at one point of time or another.

It was a dangerous job, especially since the machines don't stop. The crawl space is just large enough for them to hide from the many gears, and moving parts. Many children have been injured, and even killed. Take Two-Fingered Jack, for example. He was the oldest, yet still young enough to be working. Apparently, losing three fingers on a hand didn't stop him. He was 12 years old. The rest of the kids varied from as young as 5 to 12. Yes, they all stuck together, almost like a team. Yes, they would be very essential to the war efforts. Then, take all the women for example. Many would be at these factories as well, sewing, and making sure the soldiers had blankets, and other necessary items. The women who worked would stay in cramped rooms that hardly look big enough for two women, sometimes you to 7 women at a time.

Hardly a way to be living, yet everyone would pull their own weight. Many others would go out into the evergreen of the forests, and collect berries, and fruit, and helpful herbs that would heal even the worse of heals if they were used properly. Other young boys would be sent to work in the iron mills, and collect iron for swords, and weapons of different varieties. Yes, it would be struggle, and even more so with it being so sudden.

Sapphire glared across the lands, looking at the peaceful town. That would all change by dawn tomorrow, and it'd be all her fault. With a sigh, she turned, and walked back into the castle where she would be safe when the wave of guards came pouring from the gates to collect men, and young boys.

Nothing would be able to stop this now. As she turned and walked down the Grand Staircase she saw a row of guards marching down in the "ball room." They were practicing a drill. At lease, that's what it looked like. They moved with rigid movements. Almost as if they were in pain. Sapphire quickly looked away, and moved down the opposite hall so she wouldn't have to look any longer at the guards. Guilt was beginning to eat her alive. As she turned the corner she stopped short, and carefully took a few steps back. Her father and Alexander were talking. "So…they want Sapphire?" He asked, his black locks falling down in his gentle, blue eyes. He had a handsome face; but it was some what rugged looking. He had a five o' clock shadow, and his eyes were blood shot. A bold jaw line, and strong shoulders. His chest was broad, and strong, yet it had comforted Sapphire many times. Those arms that could kill easily had protected her. They had drew her into his strong hold, and held her firm against the flood. She admired her brother. Yet, a frown was seen on his lips. Oh no…he was upset with her.

She could see her father. He had flames in his dark eyes, and the muscle in his jaw jerked as Alexander asked him the question. He shook his head, and said "Yes, my son. They had wanted her. They had wanted to make peace." Alexander raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And you were willing to give Sapphire to them with open arms?" he crossed his arms against his chest, and she couldn't help but smile. Alexander was always looking after her. At lease she knew that some one in this kingdom understood her. The thought brought a smile to her lips. It was quickly wiped off her face as her father spoke though. "Open arms? I love Sapphire, Alexander. You of all people should know that best. I am just trying to do what's best for her." He said, jutting his chin out. A smirk played on Alexander's features.

"Oh? Is that so? It sounds to me like your just trying to think of what's best for the kingdom, and not your only daughter."

"There are more lives at stake than only hers!" He answered.

Alexander's admiration for his father was quickly being ebbed away the further the conversation got. He shook his head almost in disgust, and said "I can protect this city, father. I-" Their father made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, and said "I pity you, and your fool of a sister. You can not protect this city from the attack. You failed once before." All the cool that Alexander had managed to muster was extinguished with that single accusation. He stepped forward, and sliced his hand through the air as if showing his frustration with their father.

"That was not my fault!"

"Oh? So the loss of so many lives is not your fault? The loss of your mother isn't enough for you? If you would have-"

Sapphire had never seen such rage and fury take over her brother. Her father should have known better than to have thrown it in his face. They all missed mom, not just him. It would do him so good to realize that. Alexander was so mad she could have sworn he was ready to knock the Kings' head off his broad shoulders. "Don't you dare throw that in my face! I tried to save her, father! I couldn't get to her! You," He clenched his fist, and took a step away from him. If he hadn't, then he would have knocked the King out then and there. "You, you are the reason she is dead! If you would have just listened to me, and let me handle it she would be alive! Sapphire is right. She doesn't have to go anywhere or do anything to end this dispute. If blood must be spilled, then so be it."

Sapphire's heart was pounding in her ears. Her father and brother never fought like this, and it was all her fault. She stepped away, and turned on her heels before rushing through the hallway. Her shadows dances with the dreary gloom of flame that danced upon the torch, lighting her path only slightly. She wasn't supposed to be here- - Oof! She had smacked right into some one, and looked up to see her friend, Akaya, standing there with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Last time I checked, you weren't supposed to be down here." She said, raising a questioning eyebrow, and crossing her arms against her chest. Clearly, she and Alexander spent way too much time together. Akaya had gorgeous black hair that was always tossed back into a messy pony tail. She was wearing the crimson red armor that seemed to make her almost red eyes glow. They were really dark brown that gave off the illusion that she had red eyes. She was tiny, but packed a deadly punch.

She wasn't chosen to be second-in-command of the guard for anything. Sapphire smiled innocently, and shook her head. "I-I was thinking. Walked down here on accident." She gratefully accepted her friends hand as she offered it to her. Akaya pulled her to her feet gently, and studied her for a few moments. Judging by the trouble look in Sapphires eyes, and the concern that was written across her face she figured something was wrong.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sapphire shook her head, and muttered "No, it was much worse.." She didn't get to utter more than those simple words when Alexander rounded the corner, fuming.

"Akaya, I need you to patrol the perimeter of the city. Take a few men along with you, and report back with any findings. Those bastards aren't getting us this time. If you see anything or any one that even strikes you as suspicious bring them back to me. If they try to resist arrest, kill them. I've got no use for them." Akaya straightened up, and nodded her head curtly.

"Yes, sir." She didn't even cast Sapphire another glance. She just turned, and walked back down the gloomy passage way she had come from. She felt Alexander's cold gaze on her now. Cringing, she turned, and slowly looked him in the eye. "What are you doing down here, Sapphire?" He asked, raising a brow slightly.

His mouth was set in a grim line, and it didn't look like he was pleased to say the lease. She took a deep breath, and said "I was looking for you." This caused Alexander's muscles to react and take a step forward. "What did you hear, Sapphire?" Sapphire shook her head. He couldn't find out that she had been listening in on their conversation. Taking a deep breath she said "I didn't hear anything. Ran into Akaya. She stopped me, and asked me what I had been doing down here. Shortly afterward you showed up." He didn't believe her, but he was too busy to argue with her.

He just shook his head, and pointed toward the door. "Get out." Normally, he would allow her to come back with him. She gave a startled step back, and questioned "What?" He pointed toward the door once more, and this time he yelled "Get out, Sapphire!"

Without having to be told again she turned on her heel, and nearly sprinted out the door. Once she got back to the Grand Staircase she slowed down, and frowned to herself. She'd never seen her brother upset with her. This was one of those times you got to experience something that was most unpleasant, but there was nothing you could do about it. You just wished you could crawl into a hole, and hide from the rest of the world. A foolish thought, but an appealing one all the same. With a sigh, she decided that what ever happened, happened. There was no way around it.

She had caused this, and the cold truth of it all was that she couldn't change it. She couldn't change what her decision had been when her father asked her about it. She did what was right, didn't she? She told her father how she really felt about arrange marriage; especially to one of those mongrels that had taken her mother away from her.


End file.
